Fish pumps can be used in the fishing industry to transfer fish from a fishing vessel to a fish processing plant, for example.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,332 (Takeshi) purports to disclose an apparatus for sucking up and transferring fish that has a hermetically closed tank connected to a fish water suction pipe and to a fish transfer pipe. A fish water sucking up operation through the fish water suction pipe and a fish transferring operation through the fish transfer pipe are alternately changed over, whereby fish caught can be transferred to any desired place with the aid of a mechanical means with a high efficiency.